Choosing the Light
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: A ONE SHOT based on the promo 503 "Paris is Burning." After Olivia's YES to the Press, she is forced to make a decision that will change her life forever. Fitz sacrificed himself, going back into the darkness and Mellie. But what does Olivia do to bring them INTO the Light? Will her decision be the ultimate choice of "giving for what you love." Enjoy...


**#Hi. Happy #ScandalHangover.**

 **I know that I have not UPDATED anything in a long time. I am seriously struggling with some major writer's block and decided to write this ONE SHOT based on the promo for Paris is Burning.**

 **Now before I let you read I want you ALL to know that this was written BEFORE the episode aired last night. I had no prior knowledge of Olivia's choice in finally choosing Fitz. So I am not physic but that episode hit close to him.**

 **So enjoy and I hope it gets my creative juices flowing.**

 **Take care and leave #PumpkinSeeds at the end. Me's**

 **/**

" **Choosing the Light…"**

" _Sit with me Olivia and watch me choose you."_

" _You can't fix the fact that I love you. I love you more than being President."_

" _This is house is yours, ours. I had it built for us…I wanted you to see the dream."_

" _I love you. I'm in love in with you. You are the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. I wait and watch for you. I EXIST for you…."_

Olivia hears the muffled questions being thrown in her direction by the press but in her mind it's Fitz's voice. His proclamations of love, his devotion to their life in Vermont. Then as she reaches the door Fitz's voicemail pops into her mind. She grasps to his final words of "I love you to much for that," as she reaches the steps.

Facing her door to OPA just turning the knob as she hears, "Are you the President's mistress," pulling her out of her thoughts and facing her worse fear. Now she has to choose whether to stand in the light with Fitz, or back in the darkness alone, ashamed for loving him.

"You're my something special," she remembers.

Then "All I want is for you to be happy," echoes briefly through her head. The last week of her life she has been truly happy for the first time in her life and that was solely due to Fitz. She has gone to bed and woken up by his side. Showered, and helped him chose the correct tie for his suits. Then lastly each morning before he heads out the door, she pins the flag pin she gave him long ago on his jacket.

He whispers "I love you," then kisses her lips. He leaves her standing in the bedroom they have shared for the last week floating on a cloud of happiness; one she's never experienced before. She finally allowed herself to breathe until those pictures were released.

She stares blanking into the crowd of reporters and answers "Yes," without a second thought. She knows the repercussions this will create for both of them but no longer cares. More questions are fired in her direction but she does not answer them. She smiles and looks directly into the cameras with a gleam in her eyes. If Fitz sees them she wants him to know that she does not regret bringing their relationship out into the open.

Olivia then quickly opens the door and heads up to OPA. Quinn and Huck are there and help her into her office. "Huck" she turns to face him. "I need you to do this for me. I know that interview is going to happen. I need to make sure that…"

"No problem Liv." Huck knows what she's asking and heads off to his room to begin.

"Quinn help me change and call these people. They'll help me," as Olivia hands her two phone numbers.

"Got it," and Quinn heads off the make the phone calls. After Olivia is changed, Quinn informs her that everything is ready. She then thanks them and heads out the back door of OPA. As she make it down the stairs, and opens the door, she sees a car waiting for her. Instantly she knows who it is and make her way inside.

"You ready for this," Marcus asks.

"How did you know I'd needed a way out of here," she asks as they drive away.

"I called Quinn when I heard your confession. You helped me stand in my truth. Now it's my turn to return the favor," Marcus grins. "He's a lucky man."

"Thank you," Olivia replies as they approach the White House.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," Marcus asks as they reach the back entrance.

"Yes," she answers and climbs out of the car. She runs to the gate and sees the agents loyal to Fitz and their relationship waiting for her. They open the gates and usher her inside before anyone can see her. The Secret Service clear a path to the Oval Office asking everyone to please leave the area for an impromptu security check.

The agents usher Olivia quickly inside where Charlotte is waiting. "Miss Pope it's good to see you."

"Thank you. Is everything ready," Olivia asks hoping that she was able to do things quickly.

"Yes Ma'am. She's waiting inside for you with Mr. Rosen," Olivia smiles and begins to walk away but Charlotte stops her. "For the record I think you're very brave for what you did earlier and even more so now. I'll be here keeping the storm back."

"I appreciate it," Olivia replies and heads into the Oval Office where David Rosen is waiting with Kimberly Mitchell and her camera crew.

"Oh my gosh Olivia," David rushes to her with Kimberly. "I obviously got your message. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," taking off her coat.

"Olivia Pope," Kimberly walks to her and shakes her had. "So the rumors are true. You are President's Grant's Mistress," pinning on her microphone.

"Kimberly you'll have ALL your answers and more. Trust me this exclusive will be seen around the world and then some. You just have to trust me that there is more to meets the eye here. I know you have questions but if you help me with this and allow me to do this, Fitz and I will see that you get a once and a lifetime shot."

Kimberly knows Olivia is serious and instantly comprehends. "Okay let's go. You DO know that Noah Baker is just getting ready to start his exclusive right."

"I do," is all Olivia answers with and Kimberly stands back allowing the cameras to position around her. Olivia then nods to David to text Huck to get this started on his end. Once he gets the "All Clear" signal from David she knows all Kimberly's people have to start taping and she'll go live.

"Ready," she asked once more time by both Kimberly and David.

"Yes."

/

Across the White House Fitz and Mellie are just sitting down for their interview with Noah Baker. Mellie fixes Fitz's tie. "You know she's been doing this for the last twenty years and it doesn't get old. I guess old habits die hard," he comments as the cameras begin taping.

"Sorry I have to make sure you look perfect honey," Mellie answers as the camera captures them.

"So it must be hard to hear these new rumors by Sally Langston," Noah asks first.

"Yes very. Olivia is such a close friend to both of us and not only does it hurt her but us as well," Mellie answers first. "She been there for both of us for a long time now."

"Her and I are close friends," Fitz replies. "It hurts me immensely that Sally would say such hurtful things about Olivia in the Press. If it wasn't for Olivia, Sally Langston would not have become my running mate and my Vice President my first term."

"She's is good at her job. So are the rumors true Mr. President," Noah then asks.

Just as Fitz is about to comment Noah is informed that not only is his signal being jammed. "What do you mean jammed," looking at his camera guy.

"I'm sorry Sir but our signal is being blocked," Noah is informed again looking at a very confused President and First Lady.

"Well what is blocking it," Noah asks and it stunned into silence when his assistant turns on the TV in the room.

"Holy Mother of God," Fitz utters out loud seeing Olivia on the screen standing in the Oval Office. He jumps out of the chair but stops when he hears;

" _It's me. I know you said not to call but I just wanted you to know that I get it. All this time I've been waiting to hear from you so you could tell me what you wanted. But it's what you don't want; isn't it? You don't want this. I am going to deny Sally's story and bring Mellie back to the White House. Because I don't want you to throw away your whole life just for me. I love you too much for that."_

Noah turns to Fitz and states, "It's on every channel and frequency Sir." Across the screen everyone in the room sees the banner "Olivia Pope admits to relationship with President Grant." The TV flips back to earlier when she was asked if she was his Mistress and she confirms.

Mellie has turned pale behind them, clutching her pearls. She knows the world heard Fitz's love for Olivia and what he planned to do. Noah looks briefly at Mellie who cannot do anything but stare at the TV.

"She said yes to the affair," Noah voices out loud looking at Fitz and the TV.

"Holy shit," Fitz croaks out. "She said YES," allowing his voice to climb a few levels. "I don't understand."

"Is she crazy," Mellie seethes.

Seconds later Abby and Liz run into the room and attempt to turn off the TV. "DO NOT touch that TV," Fitz commands.

"Mr. President I think it's probably a good idea to…," Liz begins to state but stops in her tracks as Fitz's gaze narrows in on her.

"What the hell is she doing here Fitzgerald," Mellie walks up to him, allowing Noah Baker to hear the hatred in her voice.

"Sir, maybe we should," Abby states quietly but is silenced the moment Olivia begins to speak into the camera, directly to Fitz.

" _Hi,"_ speaking directly to Fitz and no one else.

" _I am going to assume that if you are watching this Fitz that you are aware not only that I am here, but to my admission of us being together. You were willing to let me go, because you loved me too much to put me through this. But here's the thing, what about me? How am I supposed to go on now that you are willingly to give it ALL up for what we could have had?"_

" _I know I shouldn't be here but I am. I am standing in YOUR office on the Presidential Seal doing something either incredibly crazy or stupid. But I'm Olivia Pope and as you know I always have another card left to play. I never loose and I am not going to start now,"_ staring directly into the camera's lens.

" _You told time and again that I was never your Mistress and we both know better. Now it's time for everyone else to understand that as well. I am not some seductress that lured you away from your wife with my sexy body,"_ making Fitz smirk. _"I am NOT some side piece distracting you from your job of ruling this Great Nation. You are a Great President and don't allow anyone to tell you differently."_

" _But just in case anyone has any questions on WHO I really am to The President…here are some questions that should clear that up."_

Olivia then nods to Kimberly Mitchell to begin;

 _KM: Are you the President's Mistress?_

 _OP: Yes …But Fitz and I know better._

 _KM: What do you mean?_

 _OP: Fitz is the love of my life and I am his._

 _KM: You are going to throw away your career for The President?_

 _OP: Yes_

 _KM: If he divorces the First Lady would you marry The President?_

 _OP: Yes (looking directly into the camera)_

 _KM: Seriously?_

 _OP: Yes all he has to do is ask._

 _KM: Why?_

 _OP: Because life changing, extraordinary, love is worth fighting for._

 _KM: Is the President looking to divorce the First Lady?_

 _OP: You'll have to ask The President._

 _KM: Has the President served the First Lady with divorce papers?_

 _OP:_ Olivia bits her lip but does not answer. Kimberly knows her answer and continues with the next question.

 _KM: Did the First Lady know about your relationship?_

 _OP: Yes_

 _KM: From the beginning?_

 _OP: Yes_

 _KM: Did she encourage it?_

 _OP: Yes_

 _KM: You mean she wanted you to sleep with her husband?_

 _OP: Yes_

 _KM: Why?_

 _OP: Because according to the Senator, it was my patriotic duty._

 _Kimberly eyes go wide at Olivia's statement._

 _KM: And why are you coming forward now?_

 _OP: Because it's time for us to stand in the light. I love him – The President. We are not some tawdry affair and I did not lure him away from his wife._

Mellie in the interview room begins to talk to her staff, "Is she out of her mind? Find a way to turn this off. She can't do this to me. She is ruining everything I worked for. We have to find a way to stop her."

"No Senator Grant," Abby counters. "Olivia Pope is not out her mind. She's making sure no one has any doubts of the nature of your marriage to President Grant."

Mellie screams to the agents. "Why are you running into the Oval to stop her?"

The agents do not respond and look to Fitz. "No one touches her," is all he responds and focuses back to the screen.

 _KM: Are you saying their marriage has been dead for a while?_

 _OP: Yes_

 _KM: Why hasn't he attempted to end it?_

 _OP: Because I wouldn't let him, which is why the First Couple is sitting in with Noah Baker right now. I can't allow him do to that for me – not any more. I will not stand by and watch him ruin his life for me again. I won't do it,"_ allowing her tears to fall.

Now camera zooms in to capture Olivia's next words. Speaking directly to Fitz, " _Time and again you informed me that you were willing to give this up for me. That you loved me more than being President. Well I love you Fitzgerald Grant, more than I love being DC's best fixer. I am willingly to give it all up, and throw my old life away in order to stand by your side in the light."_

"Holy shit. She's not going to," Abby utters in shock.

"Christ," Liz musters. "Is she out of her mind?"

"Livy," Fitz murmurs walking up to the TV.

" _A long time ago someone told me that you are supposed to give the person you love whatever they want. So I am here to find out what YOU want Fitz,"_ swallowing quickly. _"Do you still want to stand in the light with me or don't you,"_ with cracks in her voice. _"Do you want two babies, and me making Jam?"_

"Livy," Fitz walks closer to the TV. "That's all I've ever wanted." Noah is unable to say a word, and closely watches Fitz. He can clearly see how much he is in love with Olivia. "Why are you doing this?"

" _I am doing this because – You can't fix the fact that I am IN LOVE with you; that you are the love of my life. That I love you more than having my business and a life without you. I truly believe that even after I told you I wanted you and us, you didn't believe me. I think you still believe that I am NOT in this and will NEVER choose you."_

"Oh hell," Abby states with her eyes glued to the TV.

"Oh God," Fitz murmurs holding his hand over his heart.

" _For this FINAL time I'm fixing things. I am going to stand here for the next 21 minutes,"_ causing Fitz to smile, _"and run out the clock on my reputation and OLD life. We are going to run it out together. The country and world is going to watch me run out the clock for you, for us. So we can have our chance to stand in the light."_

"She's either being very brave or very stupid," Liz states annoyed.

"Shut up," Fitz and Abby then bellow to Liz at the same time.

"Fitz we have to stop her." Mellie then speaks out, walking next to Fitz. "You can't let her do this. She's ruining our marriage."

Fitz does not answer and continues to keep his eyes locked on the screen.

" _I am standing here Fitz running out the clock choosing you; to stand in the light. Come stand with me Fitz and watch me choose you; No watch me EARN YOU."_

Fitz allows his tears to fall as he turns to Mellie. "Our marriage was over well before I took office Mel. It's time to stop lying. No pretending what's real," looking back to the TV seeing the love of his life choosing him above all else.

"You can't be serious," Mellie scoffs, staring at the Press still in the room.

"I am not denying Olivia anymore Mellie. I love her," Fitz murmurs. Noah hears his words and smiles.

Just as Fitz is about to head of the room, he hears, _"But if you don't come I understand. I get it and you don't want me. I love you Fitz and that will never change,"_ and then the camera pulls back and shows Olivia standing there on the Seal. In her hands Fitz notices the tiny white clock from her apartment.

" _So if you are not here by 9:00 I know your decision,"_ Olivia nods to Kimberly and the seconds then minutes begin to tick away on the screen. She stands there as time on her clock and the grandfather clock in the room tick by.

"15 minutes," Kimberly states.

David whispers to her, "He is going to come."

"We'll see," Olivia murmurs.

"10 minutes," Kimberly states again, seeing Olivia becoming more emotional. The sadness and fear in her eyes is unbearable.

David leaves the room to talk to Charlotte. "I don't know," she replies. "I haven't heard from the Secret Service. But I do know the interview was stopped. So he did see her."

"Thank you," David smiles to Charlotte and heads back into the Oval with Kimberly and Olivia. As he enters, Olivia glances in his direction. He shrugs his shoulders unable to get her any good news.

"5 Minutes," Kimberly recites. Just as Olivia begins to sit down the door opens and Abby enters. She walks over directly to her best friend and takes her hands. They stand on the Presidential Seal together holding hands.

"I'm sorry Abby," Olivia whispers in a hushed tone. Kimberly is busy watching the clock and does not pay them any attention. "I should have told you."

"I should have figured it out. The last week he's been the happiest I've ever seen. No more lying to me," Abby whispers.

"Okay," Olivia answers as 3 minutes is announced.

"He'll show up Liv," Abby reassures her. "Come sit down," urging her to sit on the sofa.

Olivia does not want to sit but Abby convinces her. They continue to have their hands intertwined watching the final minutes go by.

"He's not coming," Olivia utters wanting to leave before time is up. Abby places her hand on her back to console her. Kimberly then sits next to her holds Olivia's hand. She looks up at the clock. "He doesn't want me."

"One Minute," Olivia hears from the voice she had been longing to hear. Fitz stands at the door staring at her with a smile on his face. Kimberly and Abby removes themselves from the sofa quickly as Fitz begins to approach her. Their eyes are locked into one another now ignoring the cameras and everyone else in the room.

He stops on the Seal on the carpet and outstretches his hand to her. "You said stand with me and let you choose. So that is what I'm doing."

"Fitz," she murmurs, allowing her tears to Fitz.

"Take my hand Livy and allow me to choose and love you in the light," he voices in the softest tone.

Olivia is frozen on the couch. It's not until Abby and David help her up. "Go to him," Abby nudges her forward to Fitz's hand.

Once their hands touch, Fitz pulls her to him, and wraps his arms around her. He presses his forehead to hers and finally they begin to breathe as one. Kimberly watches them in awe, and admiration with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you," Olivia begins to explain but Fitz places his index finger over her mouth to stop her.

"No. I loved it and you," uttering with a sparkle in his eyes she's never seen before. "So," lifting her chin.

"So," giving him the same smile back.

"What happens now Miss Pope that you got me here," Fitz places a chase kiss to her forehead.

"Well you could kiss me for start…," and she's silenced with Fitz's lips finally touch her. They touch timidly at first but once his lips feel her, he deepens it and shows her in front of the world how much he loves her and vice versa.

They hear from heckles and claps from the camera crew, Abby, David and Kimberly Mitchell. Fitz is sure Mellie will fight him after this stunt but he does not care. Olivia came back to them and chose him in a very public way. He is sure once the nation gets over the shock of their relationship, they will grow to love her and them together.

When they pull apart Fitz walks by her and sits on the couch, taking Olivia with him. They snuggled up on the couch wrapping up in one another. Kimberly finally shot is one of Fitz placing a sweet kiss on Olivia's forehead. Abby kills the camera, and assures Kimberly that when Fitz and Olivia are ready they will give her their first joint interview.

Fitz nods Abby, David and Kimberly thanking them all for everything. Once Fitz and Olivia are finally alone he lifts her face and kisses her lips. "Why?"

She sits up. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you do this? You gave it all up for me," with tears coming down his face. Fitz wraps his arms around her tighter as he allows her to kiss him. It's sweet, tender, and Fitz melts in her arms.

"Because you are worth it and I love you. And it was about time I stood up for us and chose to stand in the light."

"So you and I are choosing the light."

"Yes Fitz we're choosing the light," and Olivia snuggles into his embraces allowing herself to finally be happy with a choice that was long overdue.

/

 **Okay my loves that's it. Like I said I have NO PLANS to add any extra chapters to this fic but who knows maybe in time I'll change my mind. Like I said I had no idea what we witnessed last night would be close to this story. To say the least I was a tad bit freaked out.**

 **I also did complete my move in tack but it was rough. Let's just say I am NEVER moving again.**

 **So leave me your thoughts and which story you would like to see updated next. I can't make any promises but we'll see what I can do.**

 **Peace, Love and Pumpkins….**

 **Me's**


End file.
